Blankets
by Lucky Lemonade
Summary: Allen wakes up early one Saturday morning for no apparent reason and discovers that he is not the only one in his bed! AU.


Good day to you, readers! This is my first FFN post, and I'm proud to say that it's dedicated to the awesomeness that is Poker Pair! My fav pairing ever, hands-down.

Oh, and this is AU, Alternate Universe, so Allen and Tyki are allowed to be friends.

Enjoy!

_Edit: Whoops, I forgot a disclaimer the first time! Well, here it is: -Man doesn't belong to me!_

* * *

Allen woke up slowly from a wonderful dream in which all the teachers at his school had been turned into truffles. He sadly watched his math teacher (evil bastard, but chocolate should never be passed up) get more indistinct, and finally opened his eyes, still mostly asleep, wondering just what had awoken him.

He knew it couldn't be his alarm clock, as he always remembered to turn that off on weekends (Allen valued his sleep _almost_ as much as his food), so he drowsily began to analyse his surroundings. His thick, warm duvet was still covering him, so it wasn't the cold that had woken him, and his curtains were closed, so the sun hadn't been the one to interrupt his sleep. He felt warm breath on the back of his neck… wait, what?

Allen's brain went from half-asleep to wide-awake as he let out an unmanly shriek and leapt out of his bed. Eyes wide, he searched wildly for whoever was in his bed. He caught a glimpse of wavy black hair on _Allen's_ pillow before the invader pulled _Allen's_ duvet up over his face.

"Good morning, boy," the intruder mumbled.

Allen sighed, relieved, and put a hand over his beating heart. He knew that voice and although its owner wasn't the most ideal person to have in his room at the moment, it could have been worse. He made his voice hard and annoyed when he replied, though.

"Tyki, what the bloody hell are you doing in my bed?"

Tyki pulled the blanket down off his face, exposing an amber eye. "When someone says 'Good morning', you're supposed to reply in kind," he grumbled. "Angry words are not the most pleasant thing to wake up to, you know."

Allen tapped his bare foot on the floor, glaring at the man in his bed. "Yes, well, _you_ in my _bed_ isn't the most pleasant thing to wake up to, either!" It wasn't the worst thing, per se, but Tyki didn't need to know that.

Allen stalked over to the side of the bed that Tyki was currently defiling (the bastard) and loomed over him. At least it was a queen-sized bed, or having two people in it would have been decidedly uncomfortable. "Now please answer me." Allen frowned. "Why are you in my bed?"

"Well, I didn't want to sleep on the couch."

"Let me rephrase my question, then," Allen snapped, his foot-tapping speeding up. "What are you doing in my house?"

"Oh well, if you must know, my brother decided to pay me a surprise visit this weekend." Tyki looked unimpressed, and Allen felt his lips start to twitch into a grin at the man's expression. He quickly schooled his features, though, reminding himself that he was mad at this person for being in his bed. Speaking of which, why was he still lying down?

"…So?" Allen prompted when Tyki didn't look much inclined to go on.

The man sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his temple. "You would understand, if you knew him. I kind of…" -Here he looked almost sheepish, if that were possible- "…said that I had to go to the bathroom and snuck out a window."

Allen blinked, somewhat stunned. Who knew something could provoke the great Tyki Mikk to such desperate measures?

"And what does this have to do with _my house_?" Allen inquired.

"I had to hide somewhere he wouldn't find me," Tyki said, shrugging. He didn't seem to have a problem with admitting that he was, indeed, hiding.

Allen sighed, resting his hands on the edge of the bed and leaning on them. "Well, thank you for filling me in, and I completely understand your reasoning, but I'm going to have to ask you to get out of my bed now."

"Huh? Why, boy?" The black-haired man looked as if this were completely unthinkable. The blanket (_Allen's _blanket; couldn't the guy just get up already?) was still tucked up to his chin.

The young man raised an eyebrow. "Because it's _my_ bed and I want to go back to sleep," he explained politely (although he was still kind of annoyed).

"Fine," Tyki sighed, but he didn't move. Instead, he looked up at Allen from beneath his long lashes. "Can I at least stay here, though?"

"No." Allen rolled his eyes. "You can't hide from your family here forever, you know. I bet this brother of yours isn't even that bad."

"He is!" Tyki protested. "Come on, don't make me beg, boy!"

"Stop calling me 'boy'!" Allen snapped. He hated nicknames. "And no, you can't stay here!"

"But-"

"No 'but's." Allen leaned down and put his face right above the older man's, his eyes hard.

And suddenly Tyki had an idea. Allen knew what that grin meant, and it made him infinitely suspicious. He quickly started to pull away.

But before Allen could straighten up, Tyki's hand shot out from under the covers and grabbed the boy by the front of his nightshirt.

"Wha-" Allen exclaimed, but that was all he had time for as he was jerked down and his lips crashed into Tyki's.

A couple seconds later, he pulled away somewhat unsteadily, a blush staining his cheeks bright red. In his dazed state, he couldn't bring himself to react as Tyki flipped him onto the bed (Good God the man was strong!) and rolled on top of him, the thick duvet in between their bodies. Still grinning, he kissed him again, bringing Allen's dizziness back tenfold. While Allen was staring off into space looking shocked, Tyki quickly pinned the boy's arms to his sides, grabbed the other side of the blanket and wrapped it around the teen's body. It took Allen a few seconds to become focused enough to realize what the other man was doing, and by then it was too late. He was cocooned securely in his thick duvet, unable to move his arms or legs.

Tyki looked around unhurriedly for something to tie his captive up with, and, not finding anything suitable, decided to sit on the boy instead. He dropped himself down right on top of Allen's stomach, his self-satisfied smile still spread across his face.

"Bloody hell, Tyki!" Allen yelled, struggling to free himself. It wasn't working, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try. "What was that for?"

"Which part, tying you up or kissing you?" the man inquired, amber eyes twinkling.

"Quit evading all my questions!" Allen barked. He really tried not to blush. Really, he did. He got the distinct feeling he was failing miserably anyway.

"Alright, alright," the man said, holding up his hands in surrender. That stupid, relaxed grin didn't leave his face, though, Allen remarked, annoyed.

Tyki swung one of his long legs over Allen's blanket-covered body, straddling the boy to face him. He ran a hand through his hair.

"How about this, boy: I'll let you up if you let me stay over."

"So _that_'s why you did this?" Allen groaned. "To bargain with me?" He gave Tyki his best glare. "It's not going to work. I still won't allow you to hide at my house!"

"Aw, why not?" asked the man, putting his elbows on Allen's chest and leaning his chin on his hands. He was getting too close for Allen's tastes. If Tyki tried to kiss him again, the boy thought rebelliously, he was going to get a head butt right in the nose.

"Because you pull things like this!" Allen grumped, pouting. "You're going to have to offer me a lot more before I conceal you from your apparently terrifying brother in my house!"

"So if I offer you something good, you'll let me stay?" Tyki purred.

Allen blinked. "Well, I suppose that's what I said, but I didn't really mean it like-"

"Alright!" Tyki said brightly. "How about this, then? If you let me stay, I'll let you go _and_ take you out to see any movie you want."

That made Allen think of popcorn, but as much as he loved popcorn, it wasn't enough to make him give in. "Try again."

"Well… I'll let you go and tell you how I got into your house."

Allen frowned. That would be very good to know, but… "Come on, I'm sure you can think of something better."

Tyki smirked, looking very sure of himself as he pulled out his trump card. "I'll make you breakfast."

Allen's eyes widened as far as they would go.

"Eggs…"

The boy attempted to look stern, but only succeeded in a torn expression.

"…bacon…"

"You're acting like a fugitive, you know," muttered Allen.

"I'm sure you've got baked beans too."

Allen was so close to giving in.

Tyki searched for something else to add. "I'll…" Then he smirked. "I'll kiss you again. No hidden plans, this time."

The boy started at him for a long moment.

"Fine," Allen huffed at last, and his captor leaned back with a satisfied grin. "But it better be absolutely delicious."

* * *

It's up to you, readers, to decide whether Allen was talking about breakfast or Tyki!


End file.
